Unstable
by Lizix
Summary: Running away from 'home' resulted in a lot of things for Annabelle.   Life on the road taught her pride and dignity. Live and learn. When her dad's enemy saves her and she joins him, a deadly threat to all rises.  Life just doesn't wanna leave her alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people of the earth and all who inhabit it! I know I have other stories to continue, but this plotline has been on my mind for awhile now. It's just a pilot chapter, to see if it was good or not. The scenes will get better after this, just stick with me. We'll see more characters in the later chapters, I swear. But for now, give me an early birthday present and REVIEW! I do hope you like it! The rating may go up BTW. Oh, and yeah, this is a Megatron and Annabelle pairing. I just thought it'd be neat to try a virtually unheard of pairing. If anyone knows a fic with that pairing, please tell me! :D**

**PPS I blame all grammar and/or spelling and/or punctuation mistakes on my metal baseball bat sitting next to me. *pets it lovingly and scolds***

** Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Michael Bay and Hasbro do. If I did, I'd add a little more plotline to it and making the explosions even BIGGER. XD**

A N

_Day 1_

Fear.

It rippled though my body in waves. Fear, and then pain. Fear, then pain. Over and over again.

I crashed through the woods, thrusting swatting branches away from me. The sharp stones and rough ground hurt my feet.

I let out a tiny sob as I fought the stabs of pain in my lung and willed my numb legs to move forward.

I could hear their voices calling after me.

"_Come here little girl!_" and some other curse words that easily replaces girl. I thought about my parents. I knew running away most of hurt them. but with my dad's constant job in the military and my mother's late nights at the hospital as a nurse, plus my dad's job said we were targets (I heard Dad and his tall friend talking about that), I had been forced away from the government. Of course, they'd visited my once a week and I got phone calls from them, plus I wrote letters and emails, I was still sent to foster care. And each time I was removed. I fought and threw temper tantrums, even though I'm 10 years old. And each time, the families got worse and worse. It became harder and harder to get paper and stamps and phone calls weren't allowed often, and neither were computers. I was yelled at and beaten more often. Soon I just gave up escaping. The recent 'parents' gave me the laundry room in the basement. It was totally wood with only the loud thrumming dryer, which soon became my lullaby.

It was small and damp in that room; and I only had a sleeping bag for a bed. I got a backpack for school and an old hamper for a closet.

Well, I've gotten fed up with all of that.

Now, I ran away. And paid for it.

I've been out on the streets for awhile now, with no plan whatsoever and almost zero money or food.

I did odd jobs instead, doing yard work; claiming I was at a nearby hotel and moving in soon and trying to work up some pocket money. Then after awhile, I left and looked for a new place. I stayed under bridges, in dark alleyways.

That was pretty much it. I was trying to aim faraway from here, and so far I was almost out of this state and heading for the next one.

But then I had taken a shortcut through a city to move faster. It was late, nearly midnight. The only thing accompanying me was trash blowing in the wind.

But I had gone by a club, and some people had started to follow me.

One had a bat in hand, and another was flipping a pocketknife.

I started to walk faster, and they did too. I moved quickly through the dead – like city, trying to blend into the shadows.

This sorta thing happened a lot, but I almost always outsmarted them, losing them through a crowd or turning streets or sometimes hiding. It didn't always work and I got beat up for it, someone even carved their initials into my back. Scary things had happened, but I had an unnatural talent for bottling it all up.

But these gods, these people were _smart_.

And I wasn't in the best of places either. Going into one of these clubs would draw more attention to me, and this place was wide….open. I was trapped in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't any shelter, and shadows.

Talk about being able to run and not hide.

I glanced over my shoulder briefly.

They were closing in on me.

I took off into a full sprint.

And eventually I stumbled into a forest.

Here I am now.

Shaking my head, I shoved forward. But there was only so much energy left inside me.

Then I _tripped._

I _stumbled. _

I _fell._

I _messed up. _

I rolled and hit something, but I was too numb to recognize what.

I pulled myself together and crashed through tall grass and bushes, scraping by thorns and roots, slamming into trees.

I even half cart wheeled (I think I went over a tiny stream).

I slowly stopped. Then I scrambled up and dragged myself over a huge log. It wasn't big enough for me to go through (I didn't want to go in and join the bugs anyway), but enough for me to hide behind. I curled up and stifled a sob, silently breathing heavily.

I closed my eyes as I heard the voices.

It started to rain. To pour.

I wondered how many were out there, looking to hurt me.

I knew there were about 5, maybe more.

5 against one 14 year old girl.

I shivered in the rain.

The voices were coming closer, but they were muffled by the loud rain. I finally felt a rough hand grab my shoulder and lifted me up. I whirled around and smacked them in the face. He stumbled away, but grinned as he looked back up at me.

I quickly sized up my opponents. 7 in all, 6 guys and one girl, each one more beefier than the next, including the girl. Heck, she was probably the biggest of them all. A huge red face, chubby cheeks, a baseball cap and skinny jeans, and short spiked dull hair explained her features.

The beefy guy next to her was full of muscles and held the bat. The other on the end held the pocketknife. I wondered if I could try and get it.

It would be useful.

I braced myself for a fight. In an instant, as sudden as the rain, I was hit and chaos erupted. Yeah, everyone wanted to hit the pretty girl.

I managed to rip the bat out of the man's hands, a huge bonus for me. I was good at softball back at home with mom and dad.

I swung hard at his face, enjoying the crunch and blood spurting from his nose and mouth.

I whirled around and dodged a kick, slowly inching away from knife man.

I swung it again at the woman. But her back was turned and she looked like she didn't even feel it.

I gulped and ducked another blow, diving down and kicking out another man's legs out from under him.

I swung hard again, randomly.

There were so many, and chances of me taking them all down were virtually impossible.

But I didn't need that.

I didn't need impossible. I'll _make _it possible.

I heard something, like a jet, like a plane or something in the distance.

If I was close to a military base, I was in deep shit. An airport would be okay, but still….

A hand connected with my jaw. It stung from the strong impact as I stumbled. But I refused to fall down.

I punched with one hand, and then swung the bat underhand.

By then my wrist was sore from the heaviness of the metal bat.

I was hit in the gut this time – the wind knocked clean outta of me. I spun and tumbled, my hand coming out of know where to smack someone.

Wish granted, I connected with someone and just barely heard someone grunt. Grounded (literally), I was hit from the back this time.

Then, there was metal moving behind me.

Something moved; a metallic transformation I figured. Gods I was so out of it.

There was a boom. Bright light. Red. Fire.

Ashes.

A large claw scooped me up gently.

Large red eyes (?) gazed into my dazed ones. I didn't scream. I didn't shout.

This red beast was no beast to me.

I've never seen anything like it before, but I'm not stupid.

Well, maybe I am, but I didn't feel fear.

In a strange sense, I felt secure, safe.

I dropped the bat.

By now, I felt as if everything was falling into place.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." His powerful voice sent motionless shivers up my spine.

"A – Annabelle Lennox." I rasped.

Deep down, I could feel like this was the big government secret Dad was keeping. Now I knew I'd know everything. The out of the loop sense would disappear, I know it will.

It was just instinct.

"Tell me e – everything I don't know, Megatron." I rasped, his name tasting like the sweetest, richest thing in the world as it rolled off my tongue.

His red eyes gazed down at me.

And then my world went black.

A N

**How is it so far? Do you like it? **

** Please tell me! My birthday is on Wednesday (sucky day for a B – day) so review and give me a present. This chapter was just a little bit of Annabelle's background, the good stuff comes in next chapter (you know, if you REVIEW!).**

** Oh, and later, when Megatron's holoform comes in, he looks like Adam Gontier, and I made Annabelle look like Taylor Swift. I'll try to get pictures of them up on my profile.**

** Please REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people of the world! This is the second chapter (duh) and I'm sorry for the long wait. I've had lots of stuff to do. Honestly you don't know the half of it. **

** And anyways, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I loved your comments/thoughts/ [Insert your type of comment here]! Plus, I've got holoform pictures on my profile! And a picture of Annabelle! I'm gonna put up more soon, too! **

** Stuff the you need to know real quick: In the last chap. Annabelle got hurt, in case I didn't really write about that. "Bold" mean Cybertronian and "**_Italics" _**mean dreams/thoughts. ;) **

**Taboo22: Thanks so much! :)**

**Cranes Girl: Yeah, I was trying to find one of these too. And after 10 minutes of searching, I realized there were none. So for a minute I was so bummed, and then it hit me like bird poop! You know, sudden, shocking, wet, and a little gross? I could write one of my own! And ta da!**

**Fox of Magic: I updated, but sadly not soon. :( thanks for the review! :)**

**xxIronhideForeverxx: Thanks so much! I'm sorry I didn't get back at you sooner, but my email account is always packed with messages so after reading it and promising I'd respond later, it got buried. And then I got busier at school and the past month was pretty hectic for me. But thanks and I'm glad you like my other Transformers stories! I was thinking of doing a crossover sometime, like in a separate story or something. It's just a dream for now, but it might happen. And I'm also very happy you liked my holoform photos. I've got a bunch for both my Transformers fics. That hot dude I posted is actually my favorite singer from the rock band Three Days Grace and married. :`( LOL. Check out my other pics too! My favorite is Ironhide! That guy is actually the guy who played Wolverine. Ah, I love irony. **

**Enjoy the story everyone!**

_Numb_

_That's how I felt at the moment. Maybe that's not the right word to describe that feeling as, but it's enough for me._

_As I run through a thick, yet open forest, I'm strangely numb in a peaceful way. I feel nothing, think nothing. _

_All I know is life._

_I'm wearing a long white dress, no sleeves or straps, just a plain straight collar that dipped slightly, showing off my curves nicely. It's at a knee length and my back is exposed. My blond hair with the streaks of brown is long, cascading elegantly in waves down my back, with my bangs and front parts of my hair curled nicely. _

_ My eyes are wide and dark blue, framed with my black lashes. My eyebrows and mouth are highlighted on my pale face. Hell, my whole body was pale. _

_ I'm barefoot, my long and lean legs stretching out as I run. And then the felling pops, and suddenly I'm tired and out of breath. The world seems to flip upside down and I fall back, gently. The ground is cool, refreshing to me. As I gaze up at the trees and past, I feel calmed, though in this state, I couldn't figure out why I wouldn't be._

_ But beyond the honey colored tree branches and trunks with the fall colored leaves, there's bright blue sky. And as fallen leaves of red, orange, and yellow I see something in the distance._

_ I turn my head to the side, and I see a man. He has black hair, that's in a mop and long, going over his…eyes._

_ They're bright red, standing out of his pale face. _

_We gaze at each other for a moment, and then we flip again._

_ I'm standing now, and his hand reaches out, calloused yet soft. Muscular but long and elegant. Cupping my face, he says something, but I can't make it out. He steps closer to me and whispers my name. _

_ "Annabelle…" he murmurs. _

_I take a half step closer. _

_ We're still in the forest, and I couldn't have imagined a more beautiful scene. _

_ A breeze toys with my dress and hair. The leaves twirl around. Sunlight pours down on us and the blades of grass sway. Birds chirp happily and animals rustle around._

_ My mystery man takes a half step closer._

_We must make such a pair, if anyone were to spot us._

_ He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, top button unbuttoned. He wore black jeans and some type of black shoes. _

_ His dark, strong frame pressed against my slim, nimble, white body. _

_ I felt like I'm the angel who fell in the love with the devil._

_A forbidden, frowned-upon thing. So wrong and so right. A fairytale come true._

_ How cliché._

_His hand is still on my face, and his other takes mine, intertwining them and pulling them up. The corners of his mouth rise into a smile, and I gave him my crooked half smirk._

_ He says something again, but I don't hear him the first time. _

_ "I need to show you something," he murmured. I practically shudder as I hear his deep baritone voice that will always ripple across my spine._

_ "Hmm?" was my smart response. He chuckled and said, "You'll see. Trust me, you'll see me again. You'll understand everything sometime." He leaned and I tilted my head back up. He was probably a bit taller than 6 ft, so I only came up to his chest. He sighed and kissed my forehead. I shivered at the feeling, sparks erupting. _

_ "You'll see." He said._

_We gazed into each other's eyes. And then I noticed the white light forming around us. The beautiful forest – my forest, our forest – was blurring. _

_ The white light circled us as if it was a mini twister, and then in a burst, the last thing I saw were his blood red eyes that were far too captivating to be healthy._

Bliss.

That was what I felt right now.

I was just drifting now, not exactly asleep, but not awake just yet either. I felt like I was surrounded in warmth, comfort, softness, and other things.

I inhaled a sweet, sweet scent.

I felt myself waking up, so I decided to blearily open one eye. I saw white at first. And then I realized I was under blankets. They were a white color, that hinted a light yellow. They were the softest fabric I've ever touched. They were slightly fuzzy, but they were smooth and cool.

And when I mean _under _blankets, I mean I'm literally _under _a pile of blankets.

It was a white wonderland, the younger part of me said.

I almost giggled out loud. Giggled. Holy shit, how long have I been out?

It hit me like bird poop. Quick and shocking, and then…really gross.

I fisted a bit of blanket. It was slightly padded, like it was filled with something. I stretched and yawned quietly, and then began working my way out. These blankets were huge. Huge enough to wrap a couple times around Megatron.

The name made me shiver.

I thought about that night, the pain, Megatron, pain, and nothing.

And then, I saw a flash of light, and moved the blankets back, staring out.

I was in the biggest room I've ever seen. There were beds all around, monitors (from what I could infer) and large chairs. Hell, everything was large.

"I see you are awake…Annabelle Lennox, I presume, is your designation?" said a red and white bot. I nodded my throat dry. So there were more like Megatron.

"I am Knock Out, the decepticon medic. I have healed your injuries. I've commed Megatron already, er, I've called in him in your human terms. He shall explain more about everything when he gets here. You've been out for a solid 3 days." He said briskly.

"3 DAYS? HOLY FRICKEN SHIT!" I exclaimed.

He snorted, but quickly attempted to cover it up as the doors burst open, Megatron entering.

He narrowed his eyes or whatever they called them at Knock Out, but his gaze softened at me. "Annabelle Lennox." He greeted. "Just Annabelle is fine." I quickly said. He stared down at me, as if contemplating something. But then he nodded once stiffly and turned to Knock Out, who told him my 'status'. It turns out I'm as good as new. I have no idea how I did in 3 days. When I asked, they both paused and shared a look. Knock Out hastily tossed me a pile of neatly folded clothes and told me the bathroom was in the other room down the hall.

I narrowed my eyes and walked down the neat little ladder placed on the edge of my bed, careful not to trip over the oversized pajamas I'd woken up in.

**Third person's POV**

"**We shouldn't tell her anything." **Knock Out stated immediately.

Megatron, who was inwardly debating about this but remaining impassive, vented.

"If we let her go, she will know of our existence." Megatron said. "So then we kill her." Knock Out responded, shrugging in a very human like way. "No." Megatron said. "That is out of the question."

"There was no question asked."

"Then what is the harm of keeping her here?"

"What use to us is she?"

"We can make a use of her. She is the human military leader's daughter."

"And for what? She's been missing for years; they'd probably think her dead. It's unlikely – questionable – if we were to suddenly pop out and say 'Hello autobots, we have the human girl with us. Surrender or do this or blah, blah, blah! They'd doubt it and you know it!" Knock Out snapped.

"Then we keep her here and say nothing to them about it. Keep her hidden."

"And she'll do what with us? Learn about us and oh I don't know, become our strategist and make weapons? Assistant medical officer? Your SIC?" Knock Out threw his helm back, laughing humorlessly.

Megatron grabbed Knock Out by the neck and shoved him into a wall. He raised a fist, about to attack him for speaking that way. But then he paused. The anger faded as fast as it had come. Megatron dropped his fist – and Knock Out – and grinned.

"That's exactly what we're going to do."

**I loved that ending! The next chapter should be up soon. And there will be a time skip. **

** Also, I know I have a bunch of stories to keep updating, but there's this epic plot bunny who I like to call Epic (looks like the Energizer bunny, drums and all) who jumped into my head a few weeks ago and has been nagging me more than my mom. The only thing neither of us can agree is the pairing.**

** Should it be with Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, or Ratchet? And should my female OC be a femme or human? **

** Please respond in a REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! **

**I meant to get this out like…MONTHS ago. But my computer decided to get pissy with me and hid it deep inside its tiny stupid tech brain. HEAR THAT? YOU DEAD MEAT! **

**Ok then. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're awesome! **

**Before I forget – Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Michael Bay and Hasbro do. HOO to the effing AH! Army cry…**

Trudge.

Trudge.

Trudge.

The wind whipped across her, throwing her slightly off balance and fiddling with her hair. She glanced up at the sky, searching. Her hair was messy and her clothes were ripped and dirty. But as she took in her surroundings for the hundredth time, her jade green eyes constantly shifting.

Sand whipped around and occasionally became mini tornados that lasted for 5 seconds before blowing away.

Annabelle Lennox walked across the desert like terrain. Ever since she overheard Megatron and Knock Out discussing her life when she woke up in the med bay, she was preparing herself.

She's being tested, to see if they should use her against the autobots or keep her a secret. For now, it's the latter. But the trust also comes with it, and that's her goal. She wants to earn it. And all she had to do was survive.

But Megatron, however smart he is, is underestimating her. He isn't expecting much, that's for sure. She didn't really blame him for that. Who thinks an 18 year old can beat a giant computer based robotic alien armed with cannons? Not a lot of people.

But Annabelle knew she can do this. Surviving isn't just a skill or an asset to her, it's her talent. Her natural ability. And more so.

3 days ago, Megatron took her and dumped her somewhere in the world. She didn't know where she was for sure, but she could sense eyes on her. They're watching. And she's fending for herself.

And she'll show off…

Annabelle glanced up again and raised a hand to help shield her eyes. The sun was starting to sink into the east. Shelter time. Annabelle wasn't sure just how much they were expecting her to do, but she was aiming hi. All she planned to do was get intel. Find out where she was, get a place to sleep in and find food.

And then she spotted a forest. How is there a forest right off a desert? She shook her head and made a run for it. Forests had game, edible plants, and shelter. It also had water, and she desperately needed that.

The more she went in, the darker it got, and then it started to pour. Annabelle sighed loudly and looked around. her plan in the forest was to climb a tree and see if she could, well, _see _any towns or city.

Then she tripped and fell.

Down and down.

Twigs snapped and leaves crunched under her weight. She gasped and grunted as she fell, flipping and tumbling as she groped the sudden downhill grounds. Her body flew up a bit and she smacked against a fallen tree.

Practically making a U – turn, she fell and landed against another tree. _A willow tree._

Annabelle was flat on her stomach and she groaned. "Ugh…" she moaned, slowly sitting up. Then she noticed the willow tree. She grinned and shakily stood up. There were more willow trees downhill. Staggering around with a goofy grin on her face she stuck her hands in her pockets and whistled happily, pushing her already wet hair out of her face. A small stream was going downhill. Annabelle grinned, knelt and cupped her hands, taking in the water. Then, tired from walking and feeling successful, she sank down next to a tree spread out on a pile of leaves.

Her whistling turned into humming, and then her humming turned into singing.

"_I saw it that day when you cried,_

_When you whispered those words and hugged me so, so tight._

_You and I watched the world burn down in flames,_

_And when that day came and you decided to lie_

_Trapped in fireworks, yeah we were._

_And then that blade, shinin' so bright! You pulled it out and then I found you._

_I found you…_

_I saw that look in your eye, and the man I knew was known...no more. Thought you knew better than that…_

_Watched you cry, whisper goodbye_

_Goodbye…_

_We both cried! I saw it that day, when you died. _

_With the shiny ol' blade and that look in your eye, you gave up on me…on us. I watched you fall, I watched you cry. I watched you die._

_That look in your eye, you asked me to die._

_Too bad you didn't hear me scream in agony! That shiny ol' blade, rusted with time. Looked in the mirror, saw that look in my eye. _

_And the girl…we all knew…was known…no more."_

And with that, she drifted off.

**Decepticon HQ – location unknown**

Starscream stood by his leader/master/owner/some-dude-who-totally-disses-him-24/7, staring at the screen, feeling a strange sense. The humans called it déjà vu.

He remembered the lullaby from when he was a youngling, back on Cybertron, before his creators died. His femme creator sang it to him before he fell into recharge.

His plans always held a surprise within. And her singing surprised him. Along with her skill in survival. Although in his personal opinion, she hadn't done a lot, but she was impressive for a start.

Now what will happen if he bumps up the challenge a tad?

He eyed the large screen which showed the Lennox spawn. He's heard the lullaby too, of course. It was very famous among Cybertronians. It actually sent shivers up his spine, not that he physically reacted to that. He remembered when he was just about to leave the planet to its destruction, the young femme with a newborn sparkling, her mate's arms wrapped around her. She was singing the melody out loud. And as he fired at autobots (mainly the last of the Primes himself) her words echoed through his head, haunting him to this day. He remembered seeing all 3 of them blowing up, just as she finished the last note.

As if her words were the crime.

A crime he is blamed for.

And he knew he always would be.

Snippets of his past came rushing back to him. He briefly saw himself as a youngling, listening to his femme creator's voice, sitting on his mech creator's lap. Swaying slightly, his optics glowing brightly with his head cocked to the side.

And then he was struck with an idea. It hit him – as the humans say – like lightning. Fast and sudden. And damn, he was very…ah, confident now…

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he commed Soundwave.

::Soundwave, I want you to find as much background of Annabelle Lennox's past as possible. Find everything. I want to know it all.:: he sent, and didn't bother to respond to Soundwave.

Next up was Knock Out. ::Set up that…_course_…I discussed with you. But don't add the finishing touches until I give you the order.:: Megatron sent.

The last message was spoken throughout the warship.

::As of now, the human, designation Annabelle Lennox, is a decepticon.::

**I really like this chapter, even though it was sort of a filler :/**

**And for those confused, what happened was that remember Megatron wanted to TRAIN her? Yeah, he's doing it.**

**This chapter revealed some stuff that I think is really important. And also, I did change the name of the story again because well…I didn't like the old one. I think this one is better. I also think my username is better! ;D**

**Also, this chapter briefly shows Annabelle's true nature, but just barely. You'll see more in depth thoughts and actions later, trust me. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES: **

**Noella50881: I think (I don't mean to brag but really) this will get interesting and hopefully my work will stay pretty good. **

**Taboo22: I know, right? Just kidding…**

**Fox of Magic: Glad you love it, thanks for the review! **

**King Sabre Tooth: Thanks for the review!**

**DEVINE.L: I absolutely agree to that! :D Glad I got you to fav it!**

**xxIronhideForeverxx: I'm glad its getting more and more interesting. I think this one threw everyone in for a loop!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**And thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
